fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhonda
Rhonda is a female customer who made her first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Cheeseria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Toastwood Loves: Churros Hates: Tolls Occupation: Truck Driver Rhonda is a hard working trucker for PXD Freight. She’s almost always on the road, and can usually be spotted driving her giant eighteen-wheeler, which she lovingly refers to as "Josephine". One day, after delivering a large shipment to Tacodale, Rhonda met a burly biker by the name of Rico. Sharing a love for the open road and chili, the two immediately hit it off. Now, the couple travels together, with Rico trailing behind Rhonda's truck on his rumbling motorcycle. Appearance Rhonda is a dark woman with brown hair. She wears a reddish-brown bandana studded by wooden brown beads on it. She wears a brown-buttoned dark blue shirt and reddish-brown skirt. She also wears dark brown belt with wood brown accents, and a tie where her truck keys are hanging on. To complete her look, she wears a pair of black shoes with blue laces. Styles Style B Rhonda wears her PXD Freight uniform. It consists of a blue and white cap that has the "PXD" logo on it, reddish-brown shirt, and blue pants. Her belt now has silver accents. Style H Rhonda dresses up as a witch during Halloween. She wears a black witch hat and shirt with purple patterns, dark purple skirt, and a skull buckle for her belt. Orders Papa's Cheeseria As a Closer, Rhonda's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Shaved Coconuts **Strawberry Wafer **Cherry Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Cinco Swirls **Candy Cactus *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Cinco Swirls **Churro **Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria As a Closer, Rhonda's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Taco Mia HD /To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Jalapeños *Nacho Cheese *Tomatoes *White Rice *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (New Year) *Lava Munchmelt with Chicken *Diced Habañeros *Nacho Cheese *Tomatoes *White Rice *Atomic Sauce *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Flipped **Cream Cheese **Avocado *Avocado *Sesame Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Tapioca Pearls Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Tortilla with Brown Rice *Flipped **Chipotle Cheddar **Avocado *Avocado *Recado Rojo *Bubble Tea: **Horchata Tea with Tapioca Pearls Papa's Pancakeria HD *3 Pancakes *Strawberry Syrup *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Tea with Ice Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *3 Pancakes *Strawberry Syrup *3 Guava Rolls *Drink: **Large Horchata with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD As a Closer, Rhonda's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Hot Sauce *Jalapeños *Chili *Mushrooms *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Purple Burple **Small Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Halloween) *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *La Catrina Sauce *Jalapeños *Chili *Spooky Slaw *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Black Mist **Small Chocolate Popcorn Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Red Frosting. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Horchata. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Spooky Slaw. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 24 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 64 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 40 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 40 Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either games to get this outfit: Trivia *Rhonda is the first and only Papa's Cheeseria debutant to appear in the July 4, 2015 holiday picture. **She is also the first Papa's Cheeseria debutant to have a flipdeck. Order Tickets 1 rhonda.png|Rhonda's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays Rhonda Cinco.png|Rhonda's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Rhonda Regular.png|Rhonda's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order 6 rhonda.png|Rhonda's Bakeria orders throughout the holidays rhondatmhn.png|Rhonda's Taco Mia HD order during New Year rhondatmh.png|Rhonda's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Rhonda (Holiday).png|Rhonda's Sushiria order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Sushiria Rhonda (Regular).png|Rhonda's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Rhonda (Holiday).png|Rhonda's Taco Mia To Go! order during New Year Rhonda TMTG (Regular).png|Rhonda's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Rhonda (Holiday).png|Rhonda's Pancakeria HD order during Cinco de Mayo Pancakeria HD Rhonda (Regular).png|Rhonda's Pancakeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Rhonda (Holiday).png|Rhonda's Hot Doggeria HD order during Halloween Hot Doggeria HD Rhonda (Regular).png|Rhonda's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Rhonda (Holiday).png|Rhonda's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Halloween Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Rhonda (Regular).png|Rhonda's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Rhondastyles.jpg|Rhonda's tacked fasion since Gallery rhonda witch.png|Rhonda as a witch on Halloween RhondaCheeseriaPerfect.png|Rhonda has a perfect cheese sandwich rohnda.png|Rhonda's "Awesome" Dance Rhanda.png star closer.png|Getting Rhonda as a star customer (Cheeseria) Obrázek1.png|Mad Rhonda RhondaPerfect.png|Rhonda got a perfect sandwich on Christmas Rhonda Cheeseria Perfect.png|Rhonda happy with a perfect sandwich during Maple Mornings! Rhonda Cheeseria Perfect 2.png July4th 2015b.jpg|Rhonda in 4th of July poster 2015 Poor Rhonda.png Goldstarrhonda!.png|Rhonda as a gold costumer Rhonda before star customer during Halloween.png Newbies.jpg|Rhonda, 8th in line for cupcakes. WIN 20160119 025108.JPG Good Job.png|Rhonda like her cupcake rhlux.jpg rhondaorderingatcheeseria.PNG|Rhonda ordering at Cheeseria Rhonda Perfecto Bakeria.png|Rhonda Perfect For Thanksgiving Rhonda Perfecto Bakeria 2.png|Rhonda Perfect For Summer Luau WTF.png Rhonda Perfecto Bakeria 3.png|Rhonda Perfect For Starlight Jubilee Rocky Rhonda.png|Rhonda Rocky Road! Valentines2016.jpg Rhonda Perfect- Sushiria.png|Rhonda gets a perfect order in Papa's Sushiria Perfect #1 Rhonda Sushi.png|Perfect Sushi for Rhonda! Angry Rhonda (B).PNG IMG 0954.JPG Rhonda perfect.jpg|Perfect on Rhonda at Papa s Pizzeria HD PerfectAndBronzeRhonda.png|Rhonda receives perfect sushi to celebrate her bronze award! Rhonda's Perfect.jpg|Another perfect for Rhonda IMG_5884.PNG|Rhonda not so happy with her cupcakes....|link=Flipline.com Fan Art Rhandaaaaa.jpg|By Lpcarver Newbies by aronora-d8x1adk.jpg|Newbies by aronora Rhonda.jpg|By Stadnyx ffftyty.png|By Ruslan Uskov rhonda chibi.jpg Radlynn Quinn Rhonda by MintExprezz-150x150.jpg|by MintExprezz es:Rhonda Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cheeseria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters